


Dawn Rising

by izzimb



Series: winterwidow izzi vs winterwidow saheli [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: and then theres natasha, buckynat - Freeform, it's great, just imagine sleepy bucky ok, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzimb/pseuds/izzimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up slightly confused. He's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Rising

Bucky grunted as he rolled over. A minuscule inkling toyed at his groggy consciousness: he was not alone. Like a hair in electricity he sat upright, all tense and sleepy no more. To his left lay a relaxed, still sleeping Natalia. He grumbled to himself as he rubbed his face with his good hand. Worry spread through his gut.

"Good morning," murmurs Natalia.  
"Uh, hey," coughs out the soldier.  
"How did you sleep?" She sat up, pulling her arm—and the handgun held in her curled fist—out from under the pillow. She disengaged the readied weapon and set it on the bedside table. She flicked her head one way; her hair settled on her shoulder as she balanced on one arm and hip.  
"Fine, I suppose. How long have you been there?"  
Natalia let off a loose, still sleepy smile. "I was here all night, goofball." She stood up and walked toward the bathroom. "You don't remember?"  
Bucky sat up and leaned forward, running a hand back and forth over his hair and face. Nothing past dinner was coming back to him.  
"You'll get there," she reassured him.  
"What do you mean you were here all night?" he called out, voice deep and groggy.  
"Figure it out, soldier." She gave him a two-finger salute before closing the door behind her.

He fell to his back once more, letting out an almighty yawn. Judging by the soft light beneath the thick curtains in his room, it was barely past dawn. Supersoldier-body-clock-time-wise, it was time to get up and train. Bucky's mind protested but Bucky and the soldier's body pushed their legs over the edge of the bed to stretch. He started with jumping jacks, the way HYDRA taught him, then followed with burpees, the way S.H.I.E.L.D. taught him, then crunches like Talia taught him. He rolled to his back, pulled his straightened legs toward his chest, then thrust them outward until he used the momentum to launch himself into a jump, and then back down. His hair fell into his face repeatedly; he flicked it off to the side or tried to tuck it behind his ears with his hand, but it fell more often than it stayed in place. He repeated the process at least three times before Talia emerged from the bathroom, wearing a pair of pants rolled at least three times at the waist and baggy around the ankles with a green T-shirt that advertised cookies by Girl Scouts.

Bucky's breathing was heavier than at a normal pace. "We didn't—" He glanced at the bed and back at Talia. "Did we?"  
She chuckles. "There you go. No, we didn't."  
Bucky would have asked what she had been doing there then, but figured it verged tactlessness. He opened and closed his mouth as a result.  
"You had a nightmare again," she revealed, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. "You were yelling and I could understand what you were saying, plus what you were remembering. I had to come calm you down."  
Bucky looked down at his hands. He didn't remember the nightmare. "I woke you?"  
"Hardly. I wasn't asleep yet anyway. It wasn't too late last night and I just figured it might happen again."  
"Talia," he muttered, slightly embarrassed. "You don't have to stay and watch me."  
She laughed openly. "I wasn't watching you. I just wanted to make sure you were gonna be okay."  
"Doesn't M6 do that anyway?"

As if called on, his medical-assistant-robot rolled into the room. It chirped happily and opened and closed its double-digited "hands".

"Sure he does, but you just looked so lonely."  
"Are you showing emotion, Natalia?" Bucky teased. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"Just dandy, soldier. Get dressed, let's go for a run."

As if called, three solid knocks rapped against Bucky's door. Steve's voice bellowed through. "Buck, ya up yet, man? Let's go running, it's gonna be a gorgeous day today!" Steve's voice was too enthusiastic for this hour.  
Natalia nodded her head toward the door. "Go with him."  
Bucky embraced the redhead. "You won't come?"  
Her "I've got sparring in a bit, whenever May wakes up. I'll see you later."

She bid him goodbye in quiet, whispered Russian before he opened the door to let Steve in. Natalia slipped out and closed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Saheli.


End file.
